A Wild Rose Blooms
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Cal Roberts introduces Abigail Hobbs to intimacy. (A smutty side story to my AU, "Where the Wild Roses Grow.")


**A/N** **:** Essentially, this is an AU of my AU, "Where the Wild Roses Grow," but you **don't** need to read that fanfic in order to read/understand this one. All you really need to know is Abigail ran away from home, encountered Cal, and joined his campus to avoid detection from her father (and her pseudonym is Jane). In truth, I only wrote this one-shot because Cal and Abigail never fully got to be intimate in my story. Although the original intention _was_ to have them reach that level of intimacy, due to the direction each of the characters took, it seemed like it'd be OOC and against Abigail's better judgment if she _did_ sleep with him. I've clearly rectified that here. Hope you enjoy!

"A Wild Rose Blooms"

For once, Cal had opened his home to friends for dinner, inviting Abigail, the Lanes, and the Armstrongs to eat with him that warm spring evening. As was to be expected, Abigail fought his efforts every step of the way. She ignored his requests for prayer, argued about the "safety" of having so many people around, and ultimately questioned all of his plans. Not that he could entirely blame her. She _was_ right in the sense that if he accidentally said her true name, it could mean trouble for the both of them. Nevertheless, as Steve's intermediary, Cal felt it his duty to be hospitable and open his home to all. Abigail had claimed he was full of shit. _And perhaps he was._

With the table set and the guests now seated, everyone looked as uncomfortable as kids posing for prom photos, each glancing at one another with polite, discomforted civility. Abigail knew that Eddie disliked Cal, and everyone else apparently knew it too, given their furtive glances between the two men.

"So…" Sarah's mother Gabby spoke up, clasping her hands. "Shall we pray?"

"Of course. I'll lead us." Cal glanced toward Abigail across the table, who appeared put out, but nonetheless took the hands of both Summer and Hawk Lane. She knew better than to express her disdain around the others. In truth, he didn't know _why_ he tolerated her, seeing how she ridiculed his beliefs and denied the chance of Meyerism even being real, but what he _did_ know was she was special. From the moment they'd met, he'd sensed a part of himself in her – the same stubborn, closed off secrecy – and had instantly latched on in his loneliness. And despite Abigail's prickly need to erect walls between them, he could sense that she felt the same. Necessity had brought them into the same orbit, but their similarities and hardships had ultimately kept them together.

With the prayer complete, Abigail tucked her napkin across her lap and looked over at Cal, observing the way he commanded the room. It was almost _frightening_ how much she wanted to believe in him. Even so, she couldn't help but try and knock him down a few pegs.

"Those potatoes you're raving about are store bought. I saw the empty containers," she said, offering Cal a pleased little smile.

Cal smiled back, though he was clearly _not_ so pleased. "I only had time to prepare the main dish," he said.

"Either way, I think it's wonderful," Sarah assured him. "I can't remember the last time we had dinner at your house, Cal."

"That's because we haven't. Not until now."

Eddie chewed in sullen silence during this exchange, his eyes sliding between Cal and his wife.

Abigail pushed her salad around on her plate, catching his gaze before taking a bite. Eddie was the closest to knowing her secret, but due to the man's disdain for Cal, she didn't see him ratting her out any time soon. Not unless he thought it would be beneficial.

"Jane, do you have any plans for school?"

She looked over toward Sarah, startled, before offering her a tight smile. "No, not really… I've been too busy acclimating to give it much thought."

"Oh…well you're very good with gardening," Sarah offered. "Maybe you could pursue something in agriculture."

"Jane's not nearly patient enough for agriculture," Cal said, sending the girl a pointed look.

"Well, I must do alright, seeing how patient I am with _you,"_ Abigail sniped back. Her smile returned to being self-assured as she took another bite. "I think I'm going to get a shower after dinner. I hate to cut the visit short, but I got really grimy from being in the garden today, and I can't stand the feeling much longer."

Cal touched his tongue to one incisor, trying to figure out what angle she was playing. "That should be fine," he told her. "Everyone else and I can just-"

"Actually, we have plans after this," Eddie cut in. "Thank you for dinner, Cal, but I'm afraid we won't be staying for much else."

"I see."

"It's nothing personal," Gabby quickly intervened. "It's just that we need to prepare for the celebration this weekend, and there's a lot to be done. I trust all your affairs are in order?"

"They are," Cal assured her. "I'm prepared for the new recruits, so they're free to come speak with me at any time."

"Are you going to give them a talk on intimacy, too?" Abigail asked, giving him her best doe-eyed, innocent stare. With her lips wrapped around her fork, she smiled before lifting a foot to brush against his beneath the table. "I found it very compelling when you last spoke…you offered to help me overcome my fears with intimacy, if you'll recall."

Cal swallowed, feeling her toes dip beneath the cuff of his pants and glide across his ankle. "I…yes," he stammered. "Yes, I remember."

Sarah arched a brow. "You have a talk geared towards intimacy? What kind of intimacy?"

"Family, friends, and overcoming anxiety in social situations," Abigail lied, still smiling as her foot lifted to rest on Cal's lap. He visibly flinched, his chin tensing as his cock began to swell beneath her grinding heel. God _damn_ her. It was now evident what she was trying to do, and his left hand clasped around her wandering foot, anchoring her there against his throbbing arousal. Eyes dark, Cal began to edge her foot downward, forcing her to grind more strongly into his growing hardness. He could see the surprise in her eyes, and briefly, it brought him immense satisfaction.

"I…I think I'd like to get my shower now," Abigail blurted. Quickly retracting her foot from Cal's lap, Abigail rose from the table and nearly upset her drink, her core pulsing with a wet, needy ache as she began clearing her dishes. "I'll see you all later."

"Use the bathroom downstairs," Cal instructed. "The one you usually use is clogged."

"Oh…okay." Abigail spared him a disbelieving glance. Cal was _lying,_ and in order to use the one downstairs, that would mean using his personal bedroom suite. _You dirty old man._

With a tight smile, she nodded and headed off to dump her plates into the kitchen sink.

* * *

The guests had all left for the day, and after going upstairs to ensure that Abigail had indeed chosen his shower, Cal returned back to his bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him. He could hear the water running full force in the bathroom. He crept over to the door, now pressing his forehead to the doorframe as his hand lingered over the knob. It felt _wrong_ to intrude, and yet he only wanted to take a quick peek... Nothing too intrusive.

Hesitant, he pushed the door open and peered inside. At first nothing but steam greeted Cal's senses, but then as that slowly cleared away, he swallowed once Abigail's lithe form began to come into view. Her fingers were running through her soapy locks, and as he gripped at the doorframe, he admired the modest curve of her breasts, the gentle dip of her stomach, and the way the water cascaded over her most intimate places. In his dreams, he'd licked and sucked each of those places. He could still feel her heat throbbing on tongue - could feel her nails clawing at his scalp as she drew him in with her legs propped over his shoulders. He'd devoured her with eagerness and verve, flexing his tongue inside her as she harshly bucked into his face.

Abigail made a soft noise then, startling Cal back to reality. Her hand quivered a moment, hesitant in its path, before sliding between the soapy apex of her thighs.

With a sharp breath, Cal broke away from the sight and went stumbling over to his bed. Instantly, he shucked his pants and boxers, his mouth going slack as he began to slowly pull and stroke himself. He kept up this tease for a few minutes - slow and forceful, but not harshly enough to bring him over the edge. The idea was to be left aching for her.

That was when the door opened. Abigail emerged in her white silk camisole and matching shorts, her mouth falling open into a small 'o.' Cal locked eyes with her then and leaned back on his elbows, now increasing the speed of his hand as he watched her step out of the bathroom. His cock strained and throbbed between his fingers, desperate for release. His eyes were dark as he appraised her. "Why don't you come over here?"

Abigail glanced from his face to his hard, pulsing arousal, then quickly back to his face again, her cheeks now a bright shade of crimson. Unable to prevent from sassing him, her voice shook as she gritted out, "Why should I?"

Cal chuckled and beckoned to her with his free hand. "Because I'm asking nicely… _Please."_

Biting the inside of her bottom lip, Abigail slowly approached the bed before sliding onto it, careful to keep a healthy distance between them. "What do you want me to do?"

Cal inhaled sharply and fumbled for her waist, gripping at her soft curves as he continued to pull on himself. "Take off your clothes," he commanded, "nice and slow...and then come up here and get on all fours."

Abigail smelled of soap and faint arousal and it made him dizzy, his hand gently kneading in between her thighs. "Do you want me inside you?" He continued to rub her through the thin material of her shorts, marveling at the wet spot that was already beginning to coat the tips of his fingers. "I saw you in the shower… I _know_ you touched yourself."

Abigail's cheeks blazed and she whimpered, her thighs trembling as he worked his hand between her legs. Her breath caught and she traitorously ground down into his fingers. "That doesn't prove anything," she whispered, gaze defiant as she rocked into his searching hand. "People touch themselves _all_ the time without thinking of someone… Least especially a scumbag like _you."_

Cal laughed, a soft, husky sound that had her shivering. "Come on, Abigail, you can't deny that dinner was basically foreplay."

Eyes flashing, she backed away from his touch and pulled down her shorts, revealing to him that she hadn't been wearing panties. "Maybe you're right," she seethed, now lifting her top from her lithe frame. Naked and uncharacteristically confident, she leaned forward to hiss, "This isn't just a test for me, it's a test for _you._ You talk a big talk about intimacy, and how I should just _let go,_ but maybe, Cal – _maybe_ you're not worthy of leading me down that path."

Cal slid his hand back between her legs and began to palm and rub her heat. Unnerved by her observation, he flicked his thumb over her clit and massaged along the apex of her thighs. She made a small noise and he stared, licking his bottom lip as he admired her blushing nudity. "Maybe you should just lie down," he suggested.

Abigail finally moved over and got on her hands and knees, assuming the picture of perfect surrender. Cal slid behind her and covered her body with his own, his wet mouth opening against her neck as he began to kiss along her skin. "Lie down," he commanded. "But not here... Over on my side." He gestured toward the left pillow.

Stubbornly, Abigail rolled over onto her back, parting her legs as she stretched out along the mattress. She _knew_ he wanted her on her stomach, but this was the game they played – she could _never_ fully relinquish her control to him. "What now, Mr. Roberts?" she asked, her voice dripping with innocent mockery.

Cal felt his cock twitch as he watched her, his bottom lip catching between his teeth when she arched and pronounced her modest bosom. "Did you want everyone to find out?" he asked, gently gliding his hands along her hips. "While we ate dinner, did you want me to touch you?" He lowered his mouth to her right breast, sucking her hardened nipple into his mouth. Tickling the rigid protrusion with the tip of his tongue, he licked and grazed the bud with his teeth, his left hand skimming up to push between her thighs. Lifting his head, his eyes locked with hers and he teased her opening with his fingers. "I wanted to finger you beneath the table," he whispered. "While everyone was there, I wanted to lean in close, reach into your panties and open you up, seeing just how far I could push you before you cried out begging for more."

Abigail's hand came up to rest against his face and Cal shook his head, his gaze dark and searching. "Not on your back," he whispered. "I want you on your stomach, Abigail."

Eyes like a wintry storm, Abigail finally felt she had enough air to answer him. "Yes," she rasped. "Yes, I wanted…I-I _do_ want you to touch me…" She wriggled beneath him, her nails snagging along his scalp. And despite the pleasure he offered, she took her time in rolling over onto her stomach, her cheek edging into the pillow as she pressed her ass into his hardness.

The combination of Abigail's consent and the sharp, leftover pain from her gripping his hair made Cal's teeth grit, his cock leaking prematurely into the sheets. His eyes danced with lusty amusement. "You're a bad influence on me," he purred.

Leaning over her, Cal's lips came to her shoulder before he began dotting a series of warm, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of her spine. He licked the salt from her skin and began to prep her, his hand pushing three fingers inside her and flexing them with several slow, open and closed motions.

Abigail pressed her face into Cal's pillow. She could smell his shampoo and cologne. It turned her on to think she was fucking him while no one else knew – while _Sarah_ didn't know. She'd seen the way Cal looked at her. Did that make her a terrible person? She knew that she _was_ a terrible person, but did this make her worse?

Feeling his fingers jerk and twist inside her, Abigail closed her eyes and whined. "Cal... _please..."_ She pressed back against his touch. She turned her head so that his lips were against hers, their tongues connecting briefly. "I want it so bad…"

Cal trembled at her cries, pumping himself until he was painfully erect. His cock was swollen and sensitive from each individual touch, his eyes closing when Abigail arched and backed into his rolling hips. She ground down into his lap then, ensuring that his arousal leaked needily between her thighs.

Abigail braced herself with the headboard and his shoulder, her nails slicing into his skin with a pleasant burning sensation. Cal lowered his mouth to hers before sucking on her tongue. Palming her left breast with one hand, he used the other to continue stroking himself. As he did so, he prodded his hardness against her slit, his chest expanding shallowly as he struggled to breathe. "I'm going to fuck you, Abigail," he whispered. Pinning her down beneath his weight, he gave a low groan and slowly inched his way inside her, his blunt nails digging into her skin as he felt her hot breath on his face. _"Beg_ for it," he commanded.

 _"Make_ me," she hissed back, challenging his words.

Abigail's harsh, shallow breaths warmed Cal's face as he hovered over her, his fingers gripping her wrists tightly enough to bruise _._ His upper lip curled back into a sneer. "You're in my house, Abigail," he lowly said. "I can make you do whatever I want." He withdrew his cock from her warm insides, gritting his teeth as he pushed her face down into the mattress. _"Beg_ for it," he commanded again. With her lying there, he fumbled for his belt on the nightstand, then bound her hands behind her back so that she couldn't move her arms. Pulling back the covers, he forced her legs apart and pressed a trail of kisses along the small of her back. He looked up at her with dark eyes before burying his face between her thighs, now dragging his tongue along her slit in a long, eager lick that had him groaning into her warmth. He grazed his teeth along her clit while twisting two fingers inside her, the scruff of his cheeks scratching against her svelte thighs. _"Beg_ for it," he growled yet again.

Abigail let out a frustrated groan while trying to shift her hands into a different position. "Please..." The word was faint. She arched and whined into the pillow, pressing back into his fingers and tongue. Cal lifted his hand and gave her backside an admonishing slap. "Please _what?"_ he demanded. He probed her with one hand and held her down with the other, encouraging her to rock into his fingers as he ground his leaking cock into her left thigh.

 _"Cal?"_

He immediately looked up, realizing that Sarah was somewhere in the hallway. Ensuring that his breath was relatively stable, he continued to fingerfuck Abigail at a steady pace, now slipping the fingers of his free hand into her mouth to silence her. "What is it, Sarah?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

There came a pause, then Sarah said, "I'm sorry for just letting myself in, but I wanted to let you know that I'm grabbing my coat from the foyer. I accidentally left it there after lunch." Another beat elapsed, then she added, "By the way, Jane said she'd help me with a couple projects later this evening... Is she coming?"

Cal looked down at Abigail's writhing body with dark, prurient eyes. "She's not coming now, but she will be," he promised.

With the innuendo spoken, Abigail huffed around his fingers, lightly squirming as he continued to press and probe inside her. She moaned around his fingers, sucking on them while maintaining eye contact over her shoulder. His cock throbbed with excitement. Removing his fingers from her soaking center with a slow, even pull, Cal relished in the way Abigail's walls pulsed around his stroking digits. She was aching for it - her entire body thrummed with the need for his cock deep inside her.

"Will you tell me when she's ready to come over?" Sarah asked.

Cal nodded, striking Abigail's backside so hard that she jolted against the mattress. "Yes," he agreed, his voice low and gravelly. "I'll tell you when she comes."

There came a bout of silence, then Sarah's sandals slapped against the flooring as he moved back down the hallway. The moment the front door closed, Cal pressed Abigail harshly down into the mattress, his cock now grinding between her thighs with growing desperation as he unfastened the belt from around her wrists. "When I fuck you, you're going to scream and beg for it," he commanded. "You're going to press your face into that pillow and _plead_ with me to fill you with my hard-on."

Abigail could only push back against him and gasp. "Please, please, just _do_ it..."

She rocked into him again, pleading in that soft, innocent way that she had perfected over the years. Cal gripped at her waist, a low groan catching in his throat as she backed into him _just right_ and rolled her slit over his aching, throbbing tip. His arousal strained and he blanketed her body with his own, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he began to slowly push himself inside her heat. The speed he used was intentionally glacial. He rotated his hips, attempting to open her up and stroke each individual nerve ending. "C'mon, baby," he whispered into her ear. "Take me in..."

Abigail moaned when she felt the tip of his cock tease her opening. She moved with him, whimpering with every movement as she felt him slowly entering her. She was not ready to scream for him, not yet.

With his lips hovering over hers, Cal licked at her gasping mouth before sliding in to the hilt. He laid there like that for a few moments, breathing heavily before finally beginning to move. When he plowed into her from behind, he was all power and animal instinct, his hips tensing and releasing each time he thrust up into her slick sheath. A soft snarl caught in his throat and he glossed his tongue with hers.

The mattress creaked beneath their combined weight, yet Abigail still contained her cries, her face pressing back into the pillow as Cal drove harshly between her throbbing walls. With her heat massaging his girth, he felt his legs start to weaken. Now grabbing hold of her throat, he pulled her face out of the bedding and nipped at her ear, squeezing lightly as he reached around and rubbed at her swollen clit. Releasing her throat, he slid his touch down and pinched her hardened nipple, rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger as his thrusts jolted her across the mattress.

On the nightstand, Cal could see his picture of Sarah and himself out by the fire pit, smiling and posing for the camera. Cal grit his teeth and pounded into Abigail more strongly, his head tossing as he groaned and gripped at her undulating waist.

When he scratched at her sides, Abigail held onto the headboard and leaned back against him, her mouth dropping open as she began to flicker around his driving cock. "Cal... _please."_ She lost her grip on the headboard as he pounded into her, her body diving downward. "Fuck," she swore. She tried to move her hips with his, sensing that she was about to come undone.

When Abigail fumbled for purchase on the bedding, her head tossed and Cal pressed his face into her neck, encouraging her to grind down into his lap as he worked himself in nice and deep. She rested her head against his shoulder and moaned, pleading with him as he rubbed and tweaked her sensitive clit. He could feel her cunt give premature spasms as she rolled and jerked down into his thrusting hardness.

When Abigail's face returned down into the bedding, Cal felt electrified by her muffled gasps and cries. He watched the way her waist arched and rocked into his hips, his fingers still rubbing manically at her clit as he listened to her wanton sounds. They inflamed him and he mentally steeled himself so he wouldn't come before she did. Abigail's mewls coupled with her soft, soapy skin made him tremble and begin to lose control. He slumped down over her back, still using all of his body weight to channel into his aggressive thrusts. He seized a handful of her hair and yanked so that she was forced to look at him over her shoulder, his mouth sliding over hers in a messy, ardent kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

Abigail was surprised when he pulled her by her hair and kissed her. It was messy and desperate, but there was nothing romantic with how fast he was fucking her - nothing with them ever was. She returned the kiss just as fiercely, his teeth piercing into the dewy flesh of her bottom lip as she mewled and dug her nails into his arm. He growled at her, feeling her thighs twitch and quiver from the effort of supporting her own weight. The faint outline of their writhing bodies glistened in the bedroom window, which had been so painstakingly cleaned, causing Cal's cock to ache and signal his need for release. "Abby..." He licked at her mouth. "Baby, I need you to come..."

Abigail moaned into his kiss, her heat flickering elastically around his driving arousal as Cal continued to pound into her with several harsh, dizzying thrusts. Each movement brought Abigail up off the mattress, his own cries catching against her lips as her walls continued to clench and throb around him. That was when he could no longer hold back. Falling heavily against her, Cal bit down on her shoulder and growled against her skin, his hips driving strongly into her own as his cock twitched, throbbed, and released inside her slippery heat. He continued to move his hips long after he'd come undone, draining himself dry and ensuring that she took in every last drop of his seed. He enjoyed claiming her in this way - making sure she was desperate and reeling and _his._

"Fuckfuckfu-" The word repeated from Abigail's mouth, her hair masking her face as she quivered against him.

With a low groan, Cal kissed his way from her shoulder to the crook of her neck, now nuzzling into her cheek as he panted shallowly. Meeting with her gaze, he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and teased her clit with his fingertips, feeling her spasm one final time around his cock as they laid their gasping. He continued to arch and grind against her body, breathless as he kept himself buried deep between her thighs. "Are you...?" He struggled for breath, still tracing patterns across her skin. "Are you alright?"

Trying to catch her breath, Abigail continued to grind against him as they laid there. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes at the feeling of him still deep inside her, only opening them to look back at him a moment later. "I hate to break it to you, but your dick isn't going to be what destroys me."

With a shallow breath, Cal chuckled and slowly withdrew from her warmth, his jaw clenching as he groaned at the loss of sensation. "Fuck, Abigail," he swore, now dropping heavily alongside her. He smiled over at her, fondly reaching over and brushing the hair back from her eyes. "I guess you're right, but every man enjoys a bit of an ego boost every now and then," he whispered, tracing his thumb across her lips. "I wish I could lie here with you for the rest of the day... Among other things." With a chuckle, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"Among other things?" Abigail raised her eyebrows. "I know I have to go to Sarah's like a 'good girl,' but you can describe these things to me."

The thought of her being a good girl made Cal snort. "No, Abigail," he whispered, reaching down in order to caress and squeeze the curve of her rear. "Luckily for me, you've been a very _bad_ girl this afternoon." She kissed his shoulder and he leaned into her touch, nuzzling into her cheek as her fingertips trailed along his back. "Perhaps I should keep my fantasies to myself, lest I become aroused again," he teased, smiling into her kiss. "But if you really _must_ know, I wouldn't mind laying you flat on your back, straddling your face, and then fucking that pretty little mouth of yours." He lifted a hand to gently trace the full, pouty curve of her lips.

Abigail scoffed. "You really _are_ a typical man." Rolling up into a sitting position, she extracted herself from his arms before reaching for her clothes. "I guess I'd better go help Sarah."

"In _that?"_

"No, I'll wear something else, I just-"

"So you _expected_ I would come for you, is that it?"

Abigail's cheeks tinged pink. "W-what? _No!_ I just-"

"You wore that outfit _knowing_ I'd be here," Cal said, triumphant and smug. "You had no intention of wearing street clothes."

Irritably, Abigail slid into her camisole and shorts. "Go fuck yourself, Cal."

"Now why would I do that when I have _you?"_

"Not anymore, you don't!" Shame-faced, Abigail slipped into her sandals and went stumbling for the door, a dull ache throbbing between her thighs as she stubbornly left the room.

Cal's eyes twinkled with amusement. Crossing his arms behind his head, he leaned back onto his bed with a soft, contented sigh.

 **A/N:** In a way, I'm sad it's all over since I enjoyed putting Abigail in this universe. And a major drawback to writing crack pairings is you start to think, "This character should be in this show" while watching. And for the record, if anyone _else_ wants to try Cal/Abigail, I totally don't mind! In fact, I encourage it! It's not like I own the ship, and I would be thrilled to see other people trying it out. And if you do, definitely let me know! :)

Also! I hope to some day make a video for them, so if you want to check out my channel, it's **Kendra Luehr** on YouTube. I also write for Abigail on Tumblr, so if anyone wants to come say hello or send asks (that I'll answer in character), you can come find me on **shcsallrightnow**. My personal Tumblr is **musicboxmemories,** so feel free to add me there, too! :) As always, thank you SO SO much for your kind words and support! I truly appreciate and love hearing from you all!


End file.
